The emphasis today on energy conservation has brought about intensive efforts for new sources of energy and/or extensive research and development activities to devise techniques for reducing the amount of energy presently consumed in areas of substantial power consumption such as in residences and the like. The ready availability of solar power has long been recognized and many devices have been developed having a multitude of forms which utilize solar power for both power generation and the reduction of power consumption such as by the use of solar panels in the roof tops of residences to heat water for domestic use. The cost factor in such solar power units has always been a consideration such that research and development activities have been directed in part to a reduction in component parts by means of which solar power is utilized. One of the more popular forms of solar power components is the electrical photvoltaic cell, generally referred to as a "solar cell", which converts light such as sunlight impinging thereon into electric power. The continuous reduction in cost for such solar cells has stimulated their use so that wide spread applications for such solar cells have followed. While the initial cost of such solar cells is now reaching the practical level, associated components including installation costs for such cells add considerably to a solar power installation so that considerable consumer resistance is still being encountered. Furthermore, for solar heating units utilized on residences and the like the common application is to heat water utilized domestically and the utilization of the power developed by such solar cells for electric power per se has been more or less overlooked.
The following patents reflect the state of the art insofar as applicant is aware as it relates to the instant application:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,998 Vincent; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,853 Friend; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,682 Perlmutter et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,200 Lapin et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,091 Leinkram et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,116 Kapany; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,867 Forestieri et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,210 Michaelis; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,221 Manelas; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,233 Kapany et al.
In addition, pages 675 and 676 from an Aug. 16, 1975 Chemistry and Industry magazine were cited during the search.
Forestieri et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,867) describes solar cell shingles which are designed for use on house roofs.
Leinkram et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,091) contains a similar teaching, but for a satellite.
Manelas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,221) describes a solar cell electric and heating system which has storage batteries for storing energy in excess of that which is used. The system depicted in FIG. 7 of this patent also calls for a backup generator 81 to cut in when there is insufficient power in the battery.
Perlmutter et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,682), Lapin et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,200) and Kapany (U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,116) disclose block-type solar cells having concentrators therein for concentrating solar energy onto the actual solar cells.
The remaining patents disclose transparent and translucent building blocks for building houses and buildings.
The magazine excerpt shows a solar cell array which is coupled to a power line.
The Forestieri (U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,867) patent discloses the broad concept of incorporating solar cells in shingles.
None of the references teach the broad concept of incorporating a solar cell into a structural building block. Further, none teach that which the instant application claims as invention.